


What's In a Name?

by celestialintent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Future Fic, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialintent/pseuds/celestialintent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are perusing the aisles of  Babies 'R Us when Scott asks the one thing neither Stiles nor Derek had thought about.</p><p>"So what are you gonna name it?"</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek have no idea what to name their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Because Discreetmaths is my muse and the best beta.

They get the call at 8:00 a.m. on a Tuesday morning. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. Normally Stiles would already be up and at work, but he’s on vacation, and vacation means hours and hours of sex with his ridiculously hot werewolf husband. 

“Shut it off!” Derek growls while trying to bury his head in the sheets and mute out the shrill sound of Stiles’ cell phone. 

“I’m trying.” Stiles grumbles. It’d be a lot easier if he could actually find his pants. _Shit! Where are his pants?_

Luckily he finds his pants, and the phone within, in time to answer.

“What?” He grunts out, mad that he’s been woken up so early.

“Mr. Hale?”

“Ugh, yeah. Sorry.”

“I’m sorry to call so early but I just thought you and your Alpha would like to know that she signed the papers.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

"The Omega signed all the documentation. You and your husband are going to be fathers!"

Stiles can't hold back the whoop of excitement. He and Derek had been waiting so long and now they were finally going to have a pup of their own! 

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. I'll be sure to notify you the moment she goes into labor."

Stiles ends the call and turns to find Derek sitting up and smiling wide. Stiles jumps on the bed and climbs into Derek's lap.

"Finally."

****

It's one week later and Stiles and Scott are perusing the aisles of Babies 'R Us when Scott asks the one thing neither Stiles nor Derek had thought about.

"So what are you gonna name it?"

Stiles stops right in his tracks.

"I... Uh... Derek and I haven't thought about that."

"Really? Because I've thought a lot about it. You should name him Scott. "

Stiles scoffs and keeps walking.

"Hey, what's wrong with Scott?"

Stiles contemplates before answering, "Nothing. Just let's be real here. Do you really think Derek is gonna want to name our kid after you?"

Scott laughs thinking of all the trouble he got Stiles into and all the times after high school that Derek had to bail them out of trouble.

"Ok how about Genim?"

"Genim?"

"Yeah your dad told me that your mom wanted to name you that before they settled on-"

Stiles cuts him off. "No. Absolutely not. I am not naming my kid Genim, nor am I saddling him with the name my parents gave me. I'm not some sort of sadist. "

They end up silently walking up and down the aisles when they finally reach the breast pumps. And really Stiles and Scott prefer not to be scared for life so they head off toward the clothing section which is definitely much safer.

"Fine... How about Derek?"

Stiles spots a pink little dress when it occurs to him that his kid might end up being a girl.

"Maybe but what if the baby is girl?"

"Um... ok... I got it! Derika!"

"Christ, man. You've got to be shitting me. Derika? _Derika? ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL NAME!_ "

"But-"

Stiles puts his hands on Scott's shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

"Scott, you're my best friend and I love you but no. Derek and I aren't going to name our kid Genim or Derika or god forbid my name, ok? And before you even think about it, we are not naming our kid Allison either. Derek and I will figure it out."

So all in all the trip to the store is a success. They buy unisex onesies, wipes, diapers, bottles and a bunch of other things that Stiles isn't sure they'll actually need but better safe than sorry, and most importantly Stiles walks away knowing what _NOT_ to name his kid.

***  
It's worse when Stiles and Derek sit down to flesh out a name. Every name that Stiles spits out is met with a sour " _No._ ”

Not Anthony because then people will want to call him Tony and if he wanted to call his kid Tony, he'd have named him Tony. Not Caroline, he knew a Caroline once and she was rather unpleasant. No to Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini.

Stiles is the one to put his foot down on Jacob and Leah for obvious Twilight related reasons.

It's one week until the Omega is supposed to give birth and Stiles is a little panicked because their kid is going to end up with some sort of identity crisis because Derek and Stiles aren't going to to give it a name and are just going to end up calling the baby "kid.” So they go to the pack for help.

Danny and Jackson are off vacationing in Zimbabwe or Somalia, someplace where cell reception is no good, so they’re of no use. Lydia is no help because all she insists on doing is telling them names they can't use because they're reserved for her kids. Isaac stays quiet. And Erica and Boyd end up suggesting names like Bonquesha and Shanaynay if it's a girl and Octavius if it's a boy. Derek glares at them before they go quiet too.

Stiles is making the final touches on the nursery when it hits him like a ton of bricks. He's actually upset with himself for not thinking of it sooner. He knows it's perfect the second he tells Derek and Derek’s eyes light up and he agrees without hesitation.

Now all that's left is coming up with a name for the baby if it's a boy. Fortunately, since the weight is partially lifted off their shoulders, the choice becomes easy to make.

All that's left is just to wait.

****

Stiles gets the call at 6:36 on a Friday night while Derek is on his knees trying to one up the last blow job he gave Stiles.

They both hear the phone go off, the tone customized for the big day. Stiles goes still and Derek leans back, coming off of Stiles dick with a ‘pop’. 

“Is that?” 

“Yes.”

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Should I finish you off... Oh fuck man what am I thinking?”

“No. NO. I mean I think I’m going to be too busy thinking about... Plus what if she has the baby and we’re not there...so no. Let’s just...”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

They both run into the bathroom, Derek to brush his teeth and Stiles to clean himself off. Derek grabs the diaper bag that Stiles set up days ago and then they’re off. 

Turns out Derek could have finished him off, but Stiles isn’t complaining because any minute now he’s going to be a dad.

Yup.

Any.

Minute.

Now.

“Are you the Hales?” Stiles and Derek jump out of their seats the moment the nurse arrives.

“Yes. Yes we are.”

“Would you like to meet your daughter?”

Derek cries and Stiles is forbidden to speak of it. In the end though, it doesn’t matter because the second Stiles lays his eyes on the pink, chubby little baby that’s now his (and Derek’s) he cries too.

“Hi Laura.” Stiles whispers into her ear while Derek clutches her to his chest. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I mean no disrespect if your name is actually Bonquesha or Shanaynay or any of the rejected names for that matter.


End file.
